Song Lyrics
by Winter Angel2001
Summary: I'm bored and I have nothing to do so here is something to think about reading if you like music.
1. Greetings

Hi peoples I know this is a site for writing and reading fanfiction but im bored so i will be typing down song lyrics for all of you just review or p.m. me the song you want lyrics too thanks.:-P -flame star 


	2. Avril Lavigne- Sk8ter Boy

Here the lyrics to avril lavigne's song sk8ter boy

He was boy, and she was girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, and she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose and they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a sk8ter boy she said"see ya later boy." He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was off in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

5 years from now she sits at home.  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on t.v. and guess who she see's.  
Sk8ter boy rockin up mtv.  
She calls up her friends, they already know.  
And they've all got tickets to see his show She tags along and stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a sk8ter boy, she said"see ya later boy."  
he wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a sk8ter boy, she said"see ya later boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out.  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.  
We are more than good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
To bad that you couldn't see.  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more that meets the eye.  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each other's World

I'm with the sk8ter boy,I said"see ya later boy."  
I'll be back stage after the show.  
I'll be at a studio.  
Sing in the song we wrote.  
About a girl he used to know.

I'm with the sk8ter boy, I said"see ya later boy"  
I'll be back stage after the show.  
I'll be at a studio.  
Sing in the song we wrote.  
About a girl he used to know. 


	3. Vixx- voodoo doll

**this was requested lyrics to the song voodoo dall by vixx k-pop version and the lyrics was requested by kasumi Michaelis so here ya go the lyrics to voodoo doll by vixx k-pop version**

Call me when your heart is aching Tell me everything, who do you want?  
Want me to turn back time? Want me to give you my heart?  
When you can't forget, you should take

Trust me and repeat after me, "He will come back to me"  
Time is on your side, all you have to do is wait I'll make him cry as much as he made you cry Tick tock tick tock, may it all be fulfilled

If I can't have you, I will just live for you If it's you, I'm ready to get hurt as much as I can

Look carefully at what I'm going to do now If it's you, I don't care about saving my body Just say the name, whoever it is I will bring them all here Tick tock tick tock, may it all be fulfilled

If you can't be embraced, just step on me and stand up So that no one can mistreat you Whatever reason it may be, you need me Because I'll become a doll who will fight for you

I will tightly shut my painful eyes For you, I will run Please, just don't leave me I will bring you everything you want Tick tock tick tock, may it all be fulfilled

Even if I get ruined by the tip of your fingers I am here to shed all the tears of the world

Look carefully at what I'm going to do now If it's you, I don't care about saving my body Just say the name, whoever it is I will bring them all here Tick tock tick tock, may it all be fulfilled

Should I go Should I stay Nobody Know Should I go Should I stay Nobody Know

Open the doors of hell You sinners who made her shed tears, may you shed tears of blood Sing the song of curses, tell me about your hidden anger My body becomes a sacrifice for you I will sacrifice myself for your happiness

Just seeing you smile once is enough for me I'll do everything that you want for you Even if my remaining life decreases

Whoever it is, look carefully, don't make her cry I have nothing more to lose The sadness in my heart that no one knows about Tick tock tick tock, may it all disappear

Should I go Should I stay Nobody Know Should I go Should I stay Nobody Know May it all be fulfilled

**And there you go kasumi the lyrics to voodoo doll by vixx hope you liked them and don't forget to favorite,follow and review till next time bye :P**

-flame star 


	4. V Factory- Love Struck

**hello my unknown friends im back and with more song lyrics. No one requested these lyrics but I was listening to the song love struck by v factory over and over and over again so I decided to upload the lyrics for it so here they are the lyrics to love struck** V Factory- Love Struck

You got my attention when you made that move I, I can't help it cause I'm stuck like glue Why, why am I the only one to see?  
Girl, I really want to get that, get that Relation, no doubt about it

Who can do it like you do it when you do?  
So hooked up on you like a tattoo I'm serious about it Girl, I really want to get that, get that Relation, no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire I'm craving for you and you know it too There is no one that can top, top, top your smile

Girl you got me Love struck, you got me Love struck, girl you got me Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh

Girl you got me Love struck, you got me Love struck, girl you got me Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh

I, I, I love it when you give me that smile I've, I've being waiting for this for a long time My, my, my premonition is telling me try Girl, I really want to get that, get that Relation, no doubt about it

I have to give you credit for your style And I want to be with you for awhile I got to give it up cause Girl I really want to get that, get that Relation, no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire I'm craving for you and you know it too There is no one that can top, top, top your smile

Girl you got me Love struck, you got me Love struck, girl you got me Love struck, oh, oh, oh, oh

Girl you got me Love struck, you got me Love struck, girl you got me Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, you got me like a puppet on a string I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin

And just like a fool There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire I'm craving for you and you know it too There's no one that can top, top, top your smile

I'm craving for you and just like a fool There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire I'm craving for you and you know it too There's no one who can top, top, top your smile

Girl, you got me Love struck, you got me Love struck, girl, you got me Love struck, oh oh oh oh

Girl, you got me Love struck, you got me Love struck, girl you got me Love struck, oh oh oh oh 


End file.
